


Ghoulish passions

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [1]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed Edd n Eddy, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Powerpuff Girls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: A collection of cartoons of cartoons, courtesy of the cartoon lady.Updated whenever a new one emerges
Series: Twisted charms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 4





	1. Double D

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be dedicated to my favorite cartoons—I’ll have another one separate for literary characters. The title is a lyric from the L7 song “Monster” 💜😘


	2. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pearls before swine” as I call this one


	3. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Awesome Blossom!” 🌸🌺


	4. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bravest dog I know 🐾🐾


	5. Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤


End file.
